otswtempbackupfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pokemon Nation Raid
The 3rd best thing to happen on OTB. How it started Although a mixed bag of OTBers knew about Pokemon Nation, not many cared enough to post about it. Then, Ratiosu made a thread about how Seriousness was a mod on the site. In a matter of minutes, Jay (who is a moderator on PN) was discovered to be a member of the site. Immediately, amsk8r made Pokemon Nation/General, where he mocked the site's design and post quality. Jay immediately sprang in, valiantly defending the forum. Things only escalated from there, names were called, PN's admins were insulted repeatedly and eventually amsk8r went to the trouble to register an account and make a post on the Suggestions forum, which read: Title: incredible idea your mind will be blown Message: shut this god awful forum down and migrate to smogon where the tiers are made up and the users are smug Within seconds, Jay posted, telling amsk8r to leave the forum. An enormous flamewar broke out between the two, resulting in Jay going into a swearing fit and amsk8r spamming the thread with "HAIL SMOGON". Later on, Ammy went to OTB and posted the thread, mocking Jay's anger. This series of events triggered the beginning of the PN Raids. IT BEGINS OTB, catching wind of the sheer anger displayed by Jay, jumped to escalate the situation. Several users made accounts and spammed the forums, and amsk8r flooded the entire front page with "HAIL SMOGON". After the spammers got bored, they moved on to OTB and began to pick fights with everybody not in support of attacking the site. A titanic shitstorm followed, insults were thrown and everybody got pissed off and quit. Later, after everything was done, the adminstrator of PN went thorugh the spam, deleting every last spam thread and every contributor. The 2nd attack After 3 hours of near-silence on the forum, amsk8r decided he would go check out the aftershocks on PN. He posted a screenshot of one of the head administrators being visibly upset about the matter, which immediately got OTB riled up again. Jay got angry (again) and put the other PN mods on alert. Dogman made an alternate account and dropped by the chatbox, snooping on their discussions and taking screenshots. The PNers got angry when they found out and war was declared. After assloads of planning and no action ever taken, Blitz, who was determined to valiantly defend his precious Jay, walled off all discussion of PN, resulting in a side-shitstorm where everybody piled on sarcasm to the point that a new subtitle for OTB was created and a new subforum, called "NO FUN ALLOWED", was made. After being criticized for hours on his choices, Blitz eventually broke down and left OTB to do its thing, although the shitstorm had already settled. Discovery On May 6th, disaster struck. PN user Rex caught wind of the old article and blanked it. OTB was devastated and nothing was ever the same. disregard that i suck cocks we have a history button for a reason. he later blanked the article again Second Discovery On October 3rd, the article was blanked again, presumably by Jay, and nothing about it was ever the same again. Then I hit the rollback button and everything was fine again. Quotes “we have officially had our first spam attack. ive deleted all their posts and deleted and banned their sorry **** if they ever come back i will ban their ip addresses so they will NEVER be able to ruin our site again. as for mods you can delete posts. at the bottom of the page theres a link that says start watching this forum. just click that and it should load a page that says you are now watching this forum. after that you go to the topic and at the bottom of the topic you should see the "mod tools" the X is to delete them ill post a pic of the mod tools in a few. please let me now if you cant get this to work Smile and hopefully this can be fix sooner next time. ps mods you can look up their ip address but are not able to ban or delete them. in casses like this get their ip address and pm them to me or damian and we will permaban them thank you.„ —Pokeprincess “Nah there only gettin at me cause I tryed 2 mess with there Wiki Page I dont care. N incase they havnt noticed i already signed up„ —Hanbei discussing how she messed with the old OTSW. “just think OTB knows what childish things they did wrong *the wiki page for example ~_~* Everyone on OTB liked it as far as ive seen. N one of the Rep's on PN from OTB *dakka* said ">Rex Dont let that Faggot join im warning you!" That doesnt sound like a good Rep saying since im suppose 2 be Rep on OTB from PN. I basicly say OTB doesnt rly want 2 discuss things but try 2 make it seem like PN did something wrong which is complete wrong....„ —Hanbei again.